customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Breez XL page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey! Hi, bub (sorry, can I call you that? I try to abbreviate names sometimes). Your XL MOCs are great! Also, I'd like to thank you for moving your article that defied the Policy. Thanks! You're a really great editor :D Sincerely, [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background So, on Matoro1's blog post about Sharp 3.0, you said that you can use Photoshop. Think you could whip up something for the wiki's background? Preferably with Sharp on one side and a villain on the other. If I like the looks of it I'll try to make it official! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem with that.we might hold a villain mascot contest, its something that came to my mind... King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) O.O That is amazing. The only thing is I'm afraid that awesome HF logo will be covered up, but it should all work out. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Amazing. Simply astounding. I know who to go to when I want the Wiki's background changed. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 06:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background I could, but the file size needs to be 150 kb or less. :/ DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yup, blurry. :\ I'm excited to see this as the background, though! :D DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Cyber Hunter its not a cyber hunter suit its a Cyber-suit.A Cyber-Suit is different to the Cyber Hunter as it is a new body with tech for Oli after his old one was destroyed.This new suit has an onboard repair system and other perks i dont think the Cyber Hunter has like Adaptive armour and a new leg design.I will get the pics up soon but hope they dont look like yours as it is different.I hope were clear with this whole cyber thing. P.S i called it the Cyber-Suit because i liked the name.But it is still different to the Cyber Hunter Ottax14 08:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the minor typo edits on my Randy Punk page CC-0413 04:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:cyber hunter(take 2) oh sorry. Ottax14 16:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Cyber Hunter ok. P.S. im changing it soon Ottax14 16:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) THANKS! Thanks for the minor edits on FoxTron7 team! Three Things 1. Thorn is AMAZING!! 2. Did I do ok with Maedria's personalityin Rise Of Overlord? 3. And what is the distinction between a Titan and a Mega Titan? DeltaStriker CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 13:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 1. Thank you, again. 2.Maedria is awesome so far. Make sure she is a little more self-reserved in the future, though. 3. Titan is the size of Roodaka, Fire Lord, Axonn, Hydraxon, Cyber-Surge-XL, etc. MEGA-Titan is Silverjaw size. Thorn is kind of in-between. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 15:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) K. Are there any characters made by Lego that are Mega Titans? Toa Mata Nui, Witch Doctor,Takanuva? (I ask because I haven't been able to figure out Silverjaw's height from his picture.) Thx! Delta CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 18:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ...Silverjaw is 60cm tall. At least. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 19:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 60 cm? thats just under 6 feet! He doesn't look THAT big in the picture. Delta CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 22:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dafudge? 6 feet? Lol, here, lemme do the math for you. Erm...I believe one foot to be equal to 0.3 meters, about that. So, Silverjaw is around TWO feet. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought there where 31 or 32cm in a yard, so 60cm would be about 6 feet. But I can see two feet. Delta P.S. Did you see my newest blog post? CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 23:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I did see the post. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) K. What did you think? Delta CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 23:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) YEAHHHHHHHH! Jalix is 97% Done, anyways, on your blog is a pic of him. I need to design his weapons, I've only had 1 day to build him, with limited pieces. I'll build the weapons if you like him, he is yellow-ish gold. Blog Deletion Hey, Bub, I deleted your latest post because it is not related to Hero Factory. Blogs are usually about things related to Hero Factory and this Wiki. Minecraft is another topic entirely. Wiki Metru Forums would be a better place to discuss that. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 01:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yessir. I'll keep MC stuff to my own wiki. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 01:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Twinkie Link? What link? I see no link! :P 1. I wouldn't give out a client that has your username & password remembered. :I 2. I got a Shader Compile Error. Here's the main part: --- BEGIN ERROR REPORT c8f95a76 -------- Generated 7/4/12 12:07 PM Minecraft: Minecraft 1.2.5 OS: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java: 1.7.0_04, Oracle Corporation VM: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics version 2.1.0 - Build 8.15.10.2622, Intel java.lang.RuntimeException: Shader compile error! in: /shader/water at Shader.link(Shader.java:186) at Shader.(Shader.java:111) at lr.(EntityRenderer.java:264) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:396) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:735) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) --- END ERROR REPORT aa7e4a52 ---------- [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) /\/\ Same as Wikishmid. -Ngo TwinkehCraft! Hey bub!I searched around the TC wiki and I like it and I wanna get the server because i might be getting MC later today for the PC! :D When I looked I saw something about an engineer and I pretty much fell in love with it. So um can i join TC if i manage to get Minecraft for my comupter? AND What does the engineer have?If the next page would be that i would be a happeh mon. :D Seeya! I have the noobtube now all you have to do is check for any school buses i might blow up. :3 18:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC)